Wedding Bells and Bytes
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Wedding Bells and Bytes' ("Hochzeitsglocken und -Bytes") ist die 155. Folge der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und die 13. Folge der siebten Staffel (Back To The Sewer). Handlung thumb|left|160px|Ein unbemerktes SouvenirDie Turtles haben es endlich geschafft, alle Datenbits ihres Vaters Splinter einzusammeln, und nach einer Modifizierung des Cybermaten bereiten sich Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael darauf vor, ihn wieder als lebende Person in die wirkliche Welt zurückzuholen. Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung klappt es tatsächlich, und Splinter steht munter und vollständig wieder vor ihnen. Das Glück des Tages wird noch gesteigert, weil Aprils und Caseys Hochzeit gerade vor der Tür steht, und so fahren alle miteinander zur Jones-Farm in Northampton, um mitzufeiern. Allerdings wissen weder die Turtles noch Splinter, dass letzterer ein geheimes Mitbringsel aus dem Cyberspace in seinem Ohr stecken hat... thumb|left|160px|Die Lieben kommen zusammenAuf der Farm angekommen, werden die Neuankömmlinge mit großem Hallo begrüßt und können gleich die ersten Hochzeitsgäste willkommen heißen, die aufgrund eines kleinen Versehens von Casey ein wenig zu früh eingetroffen sind: Caseys Mutter und Cousin Sid, Angel, den Uralten und den Professor. Am Morgen treffen die Turtles und Casey noch die letzten Vorbereitungen und helfen Casey und April beim Ankleiden, dann treffen nach und nach die Hochzeitsgäste ein und versammeln sich in der Scheune, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden soll. thumb|left|200px|Ungebetene HochzeitsgästeSplinter geht schließlich los, um April für die Zeremonie abzuholen, doch auf dem Weg zum Haus bemerkt er, dass sie noch ein paar zusätzliche Gäste bekommen haben: Khan und der Foot Clan haben die Turtles hierher verfolgt und bereiten sich auf einen Angriff vor. Gerade als die anderen sich fragen, wo Splinter so lange steckt, kommt dieser (wortwörtlich) in die Party hineingekracht - dicht gefolgt von den Foot-Ninjas, Khan und dem Cyber Shredder, den die Turtles endgültig vernichtet geglaubt hatten! Allerdings hatte sein digitaler Kern überlebt, und zudem hatte es der Shredder geschafft, im Cyberspace einen der Datenbits von Splinter zu infizieren. Dieser Virus wurde bei Splinters Rekonstruktion zu einem Peilsender, der sowohl den Shredder mit der Energie versorgte, um sich wieder einen materiellen Körper zu erschaffen, und ihm auch dazu diente, die Turtles aufzuspüren. thumb|Ein außergewöhnlich schwerer TagDie Hochzeitsgesellschaft beginnt sich gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzen, während die Turtles versuchen, den Shredder außer Gefecht zu setzen. Doch mit seiner Rekonstruktion ist der Shredder stärker und schneller geworden; zuerst befördert er die Turtles mühelos aus der Scheune, dann reißt er deren Stützpfosten ein und bringt das Gebäude über den Hochzeitsgästen zum Einsturz. Doch Leatherhead und Hisomi schaffen es gerade noch, einen Teil des Daches abzufangen, so dass die anderen sich einen Weg durch die Trümmer nach draußen bahnen können, doch dort greifen die Foot sie wieder an. thumb|left|Das Ende des Cyber ShreddersWährend Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael gegen den Shredder kämpfen, zieht sich Donatello mit Serling und dem noch ohnmächtigen Splinter in den Battle Shell zurück, um die Wanze zu suchen. Donatello findet sie und analysiert das Gerät auf seinen ursprünglichen digitalen Code, um damit Serlings Dekompilisierstrahl zu kalibrieren, dann stellen er, Serling (als Turtle X) und Splinter sich dem Shredder zum Kampf. Zunächst kann sich der Shredder mit einem Kraftfeld vor dem Dekompilisierstrahl schützen; Splinter jedoch durchdringt das Feld und zerstört den Projektor. Der Shredder wird vom Strahl in seine digitalen Einzelteile zerlegt, und der Rest der Hochzeitsgesellschaft wird von der Justice Force, die sich für die Zeremonie ein wenig verspätet hat, im sprichwörtlichsten Sinne rausgehauen. thumb|Doch noch ein Happy-EndDie Hochzeit wird fortgesetzt, doch diesmal am Ufer des nahegelegenen Sees. Und ohne weitere Störungen und mit ein paar heimlichen Zuschauern - Cody Jones, Agent Bishop, dem Ultimativen Daimyo und seinem Sohn, dem Rattenkönig und Renet - kommt der Tag doch noch zu einem glücklichen Ende. Zitate *[Es klopft an der Tür] Leonardo: Erwartet ihr jemanden? April: [ratlos] Nein. Keiner der Gäste soll vor morgen früh hier eintreffen. [es klopft wieder; die Turtles verstecken sich, und Casey öffnet die Tür] Casey: Ma?! Mrs. Jones: Casey! April [trocken]: Vorausgesetzt, dass Casey das Datum auf den Einladungen richtig geschrieben hat. Casey: [verlegen] Nun, äh, all diese Nummern und Buchstaben sehen so gleich aus, wenn man in Schönschrift schreibt! [Sid platzt unerwartet herein] Sid: Hey, Cuz! Was geht ab, April? [Casey sieht hilflos in die Runde, in der die Turtles, Splinter und Serling in voller Sicht vor Sid stehen] Mrs. Jones: Geht schon in Ordnung, Casey. Ich habe deinem Cousin Sid gesagt, dass wenn er jemals zu einer Seele ein Wort über deine speziellen Freunde verliert - ICH IHM DIE KNIESCHEIBEN DEMOLIERE!! *'Usagi:' Wo ist dein Geschenk, Gen? Gennosuke: Geschenk, Usagi?! Wir sollten Geschenke mitbringen?! [greift sich verzweifelt das nächste Paket] Nun, ich bin sicher, dass ... "Hisomi" nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich mit ihm teile. [schreibt den Namen um, wird dann aber von einem wütenden Hisomi konfrontiert] Gennosuke: [verlegen] Ich nehme an ... du bist Hisomi. *'Utrom:' Captain Mortu, ich kann ihnen erfreulicherweise mitteilen, dass es keine Sushi-Bar beim Empfang gibt. Mortu: Gott sei Dank! Wir wollen nicht nochmal das Selbe wie beim letzten Mal durchmachen! Ich rieche immer noch nach Sojasoße. *[Raphael und Leonardo helfen Casey bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen] Raphael: So, bist du schon nervös? Casey: [nervös] Ich, nervös?! Kommt schon! Ich mache ganz allein ganze Straßengangs fertig, leg mich Auge in Auge mit den größten Halunken der Unterwelt an! Mit Monstern, Mutanten und Aliens! Ihr denkt doch nicht, dass ich nervös werde, nur weil ich heute hei... hei... hei... [wird ohnmächtig]. *'Renet': Ganz egal, wie oft ich zu dieser Hochzeit vorbeikomme: sie bringt mich immer zum Weinen. Foto-Galerie TMNT Wed a - April.jpg|April TMNT Wed a - Casey.jpg|Casey TMNT Wed a - Don.jpg|Donatello TMNT Wed a - Leo.jpg|Leonardo TMNT Wed a - Mike.jpg|Michelangelo TMNT Wed a - Raph.jpg|Raphael TMNT Wed a - Splinter.jpg|Splinter TMNT Wed a - Serling.jpg|Serling TMNT Wed Angel.jpg|Angel TMNT Wed Honey.jpg|Professor Honeycutt TMNT Wed Karai.jpg|Karai TMNT Wed Chap.jpg|Dr. Chaplin TMNT Wed Leather.jpg|Leatherhead TMNT Wed Mortu.jpg|Mortu TMNT Wed MrsJones.jpg|Mrs. Jones TMNT Wed Sid.jpg|Sid TMNT Wedding Ancient.jpg|Der Uralte TMNT Wedding Prof.jpg|Der Professor TMNT03 Usagi BTTS.jpg|Miyamoto Usagi TMNT Wed NT Kon.jpg|Kon-Shisho TMNT Wed NT Juto.jpg|Juto-Shisho TMNT Wed NT Chikara.jpg|Chikara-Shisho TMNT Wed NT Hisomi.jpg|Hisomi-Shisho TMNT Wed NT Faraji.jpg|Faraji TMNT Wed NT Joi.jpg|Joi TMNT Wedding Adam.jpg|Adam TMNT Wed NT Tora.jpg|Tora TMNT Wed UlDai.jpg|Der Ultimative Daimyo TMNT Wed UlNi.jpg|Ue (Der Ultimative Ninja) TMNT Wed Bish.jpg|Agent Bishop TMNT Wed Renet.jpg|Renet TMNT Wedding Rat King.jpg|Der Rattenkönig TMNT Wed Justice Force.jpg|Die Justice Force Vorkommende Charaktere en:Wedding Bells and Bytes Kategorie:Episoden (2003)